


I Like You In The Shower

by CardboarianNights



Series: Soldier and Me Pregverse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Casual Sex, Creampies, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Masturbating with a massage shower head devices, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sex From Behind, Shower Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, cis!female, dirty pillow talk, holy shit soldier, light humiliation kink, like really light, masturbating loudly to get your sex partner into the shower with you, sexy pick up lines, soldier is smooth as fuck sometimes, the sexy mind games between you and soldier continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: It's been one week since you and Soldier: 76 fixed up the embarrassing misunderstanding between you two and it's been A LOT of fun since then. Winston sends you both on a recon mission to Hanamura and expects you both to be professional.Soldier 76 is a lot less professional if you entice him enough to leave his post for some fun in the shower...





	I Like You In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are thirsty as all hell! Lol 
> 
> Note: Reader does get a codename and it's a shameless reference to one of my favorite Soldier x F!Reader fics. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7236349/chapters/16428232).
> 
> Enjoy part two of the series!
> 
> Warning:
> 
> As per usual, Reader is female coded and the words 'vagina', 'cunt', 'Clitoris', etc, are used to describe female genitalia. The reader is NOT gender neutral.
> 
> Please mind your own mental health, even when reading shameless porn.

“You being good for me, Soldier?” 76 purred teasingly in your ear as he crowded you in the back corner of the transport carrier. His hand cupped the tip of your chin to angle it upwards as you felt yourself gush at his attention and boldness. 

Your eyelashes fluttered in their heavy-lidded state at his husky voice, your thighs rubbing anxiously together, shifting the small plug he put in you earlier to rub against your walls. The lubricated plug brushes up against your G-Spot, drawing a whimper from your lips as you felt a surge of pleasure make your vagina squeeze it. You felt naughty knowing you were going on a mission with 76 with his cum plugged up inside of your after he brought you into his room prior.

You leaned the back of your head against the metal wall and rest the side of your face against the arm he had braced against the wall next to you. He wasn’t pressed up against you but you knew it was simply because the closeness between you two was already bad enough if anyone found you. 

Things have been good between you two since you had your little clarification talk in his office a week ago. You’ve visited his room one additional time since your reunion and you were rather satisfied with the encounter as well.

Especially when he was the one who rumbled the meet up time to you after the usual lunch dismissal; Similar in the manner you did in the hallway before.

That really got your hormones going to hear him crisply order you to meet up with him at eight PM on the dot, weaving in a bad pun about your period while he was at it. You could practically hear the hint of amusement in his voice at the end. 

Smug bastard.

You paid him back by riding him long and slow, making yourself cum many times with his cock inside you as your rubbed your clit. He oddly just laid there and let you use his body to get off, even when you only allowed him to orgasm once, and that was only in your mouth as punishment. 

Clearly, he didn’t dislike your show of dominance or receiving punishment since first present to you now resided between your legs.

“Of course I am, Sir.” You breathed as you resisted the urge to touch his iconic biker jacket, not really comfortable with doing more than just having an innuendo-filled chat with your unit commander. 

He was evil, pure evil, to be teasing you here where you both had enough sense to not engage in sexual acts. The thrill of being possibly being caught was there but you he was only talking to get you wanting. You felt yourself swallow harshly as he continued to observe you through his visor, knowing you were probably getting horny from this. If you had enough balls on your end, you might have groped the front of his cargo pants to see if he was hard as well. Maybe unzip the front of his pants and slip your hand in to stroke him in retribution.

You wouldn’t though. 

Murphy’s Law would DEFINITELY lead to someone finding you both and catching you giving a handie to your unit commander. 

How ‘bout you both don’t tempt fate and keep everything PG between you, eh?

“Is there… anything else you need to say before we land, Sir?” You asked, going with the ‘PG’-mindset, more nervous now about being caught and losing you both your jobs from fraternizing. 

Soldier’s brow rose above the line of his visor for a moment before it seemed like he understood that you were uncomfortable. He pulled away and backed up one step before turning to lean on the wall perpendicular to you nearby. His arms were casually crossed over his chest with one leg lazily hooked over the other, making it clear he still wanted to engage with you even if it wasn’t sexually-charged anymore. 

You really appreciated his ability to see reason rather than make a big deal over it.

He knew what was at stake too.

Switching to the topic at hand, Soldier grunted in confirmation that he does have other things to discuss, other than sexually frustrating you to no end and getting it dealt back to him in return. “Mm. We have an hour left before we touch down in Hanamura and I would think it best that you... “ Soldier grumbled for a moment before resuming. “Return the item I left in your ‘possession’.”

You blinked at that as you eyed the masked man. It was his idea to plug you up in the first place an hour ago and now he wants you to take it out? “Aren’t we just on a recon mission, Sir?” 

“Yes, but I’m not risking anything on an assumption it won’t go loud.” He explained firmly, letting you know of his justifiable concern since you both were going to be on the streets of Hanamura and those were controlled by the yakuza. 

It was the whole reason you were going there - to help break the Shimada group’s iron grip on the tiny Japanese city. Although the two Shimada heirs have long since left the group, the clan still continued to function and ruin lives throughout Japan in a way other ‘legal’ yakuza groups do not even try out of fear of incurring their wrath. You were to act as Soldier’s eyes on the ground, posing as a tourist, while 76 did the whole hacking/espionage shit at night.

While it was a bummer that you couldn’t do a silly ‘fake relationship’-thing, due to 76, justifiably, wanting his privacy respected. You thought it would have been hilarious to tease and troll him if you were to pose as his wife/girlfriend. It would be fun to take your bedroom taunting and one-upship to the street rather than always having to deal with 76’s gruff indifference when you knew he could be much more relaxed. 

You felt yourself smirk as you imagined the look on 76’s featureless face, cause you can’t imagine what the guy could possibly be hiding under the visor, and the subtle glare he would shoot you if you tried to hand feed him. Being a little shit to him in public AND getting the bulk of your punishment delivered once he dragged back to your room made you positively giddy.

“...Do I even want to know what line of logic has brought you to think it would be funny if the mission went suddenly loud?” Soldier grumbled disapprovingly, slipping right back into his not-so-fun commander voice.

Your smile fell flat into an equally disappointed frown at that, Soldier’s eyebrow lifting skeptically as he eyed your mood change. “Was thinking that, well, it would have been more fun to have someone with me while I sightsee.” You admitted, peeking up to see 76’s eyebrows furrowed together at that response.

“It would compromise the mission, amongst other things.”

You rolled your eyes at that and let your shoulders go slack. Figures, he was one hundred percent switched over to mission mode, though, honestly, you can’t expect him to read your mind when you’re just casual sex partners. Hell, not even intimated couples would be that insync with each other on the first week of dating. Maybe you should lower your expectations on the man, regardless if you loved it when he fucked you senselessly on his mattress. You instead hand waved the matter and pushed yourself away from the wall.

“Alright. I’ll go to the bathroom then give you your stuff back, Sir.” You informed him with not as much pep in your voice, merely hearing Soldier grunt in confirmation before you left the crevice he herded you two to head back over to the bathroom. The tiny stall locked easily with a deadbolt and the door thin enough to hear the heavy footsteps of your unit commander go by as he head back to wherever.

Removing the plug from between your legs after you got your pants down was easier than you thought and the relief from the pressure as you plopped down on the toliet allowed you to relieve your bladder with not much effort. The black, silicon plug was coated in a mixture of milky white fluid and lubricant, making you grin as you admired the simple sex toy while peeing. You used your free hand to wipe yourself up with toliet paper, the automatic flusher sounding as you pulled away from the seat. 

The small sink provided fresh water for you to wash off the toy but you knew better than to use harsh antibacterial soap to disinfect it. 76 hopefully bought a toy cleaner as you washed it off the best you could before slipping it into you baggy cargo pants pocket, the plug’s shape not sticking out one bit. You made sure your pants were properly secured by turning and glancing at yourself in the mirror before you gave your reflection a corny thumbs up in approval.

You unlatched the door and headed out into the corridor that lead back into the main hub of the dropship. Although only you and 76 were the ones going to Hanamura, there were other agents on the ship relaxing as they waited to be dropped off to save on transportation costs. Lucio was entertaining the agents on the half circle couch with the WIP of his latest song while Reaper and 76 sat on opposite ends on the one on the other side. 

Not wanting to trouble anyone in particular, you headed for an open corner on the floor in the room near 76 and Reaper’s couch and pulled out your phone. The inflight wi-fi couldn’t be too terrible if the DJ could access his harddrive back at base in transition. If only your unit commander and Reaper weren’t so damn hilarious to hear bickering, that is.

“My nanite levels are fine, ‘76’.” Reaper growled in annoyance as you picked up on their conversation. Why Reaper has beef with your boss is something you figured would not be professional asking about so you had to try to piece together the context quietly from afar while you made yourself look busy. 

Soldier huffed haughtily at that. “Yeah, sure. Until you pass out halfway through a mission-”

Reaper snapped his head in 76’s direction. “That was only ONE time!”

76 turned his own head with his brows furrowed in frustration. “You LITERALLY couldn’t move, ‘Reaper’!” He spat as he jabbed a finger in the masked wraith’s direction, saying the other man’s code name with ample disdain as well like Reaper did.

Apparently, they knew the identity of the other. Go figures.

You didn’t really care so long as he lived up to his promise to continue to give you oral sex if you promised to never peek. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy blindfolding you or positioning himself under you to eat your cunt out. The thought made you grin in amusement as you lifted up your phone to try to hide it behind the device. Whatever Soldier looked like would never matter to you so long as he continues to hold up his end of the bargain.

Maybe it was that much more sexy that you can imagine any A-list model’s face under that visor.

The two men continued their back and forth of mother henning each other while you just drifted in and out of the conversation as it got repetitive quick. An hour was up before you knew it and the both of you departed quickly from the shuttle, Soldier in an obvious foul mood after leaving on less than stellar terms with Reaper.

\--

Soldier had you check in to the hotel alone, the man taking his packed sports bag and hauling it over his shoulder with the guitar case that held his iconic pulse rifle on the other. He will be joining you at the hotel later at night but said he would answer your call immediately on his own commlink device before you both went your own ways. You felt the threads of disappointment meant tug your mood down as you rolled your luggage bag behind you to a taxi depot, going right to the modest western-style hotel that was ten minute walk away from the Shimada compound.

When you unlocked the door to your room, you felt yourself grin evilly at how small the room was. It was roughly half the size of the usual western hotel room you were used to but it would just mean you would be ‘accidentally’ brushing up against Soldier 76 that much more often. Were the commlink lines not monitored and Soldier without a stick up his ass on missions, you would be giving him the play-by-play of what you wanted to do with him in-said tiny room when he arrived. 

You carted your luggage bag inside and locked the door securely behind you. Your finger reaching up to tap the activation button for a holo monitor and keyboard now that you were inside. With a few taps, you sent Soldier the room number and the general atmosphere of the hotel’s hallway and staff that you managed to observe on your way to your room. There was always the risk that the room was bugged so you sent the non-critical message to Soldier’s commlink before deactivating the holo feature.

Yes, you were his insatiable tease but you were first, and foremost, his agent and you had a job to do. Wearing multiple hats was easy when it gave your unit commander more peace of mind and got the job done.

With that business taken care of, you decided to take a little nap on the bed before heading out to look for a place to eat lunch. Just some shut eye to get you ready for some fun exploration time in Hanamura’s busy shopping district and pray that your cheap, auto-translation device doesn’t short out again. Torbjorn was livid when he had to check your device before you went out to the shuttle, Winston giving it to your earlier when you said that you didn’t speak a lick of Japanese. The translator was a must-have for any traveler these days and you could probably guess why. If only it wasn’t a ‘hunk of scrap metal’ as Torbjorn called it.

Eh. Oh well. Time for bed.

\--

“Huh. Didn’t think you’d snore.”

Your heart jammed itself right into your throat as you scrambled upright in bed with a startled gasped. Soldier 76 was sitting at the small desk a few feet away from the bed, his gun case laying open on the floor with the intricate parts laid out on an old towel while he cleaned them one-by-one with a kit. Your face was flushed red in realization that he got the first word in to throw you off in your little mind game you play with him in private.

You nipped your lower lip in agitation at that, especially when 76 was just casually cleaning his gun and more interested in that then your reaction to his blunt observation. How embarrassing that he managed to break into the room without you noticing and just lay out his stuff like he owned the place. Some agent you were.

Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed revealed that your ‘nap’ turned into a six hour snooze fest and actual shame seemed to fill you. When exactly DID Soldier sneak into the room anyways? Why didn’t he just wake you up sooner if so?

You paused for a moment as you smelled something tasty in the air and felt your eyes zoom in on the bag of takeout that sat on the edge of the desk. Your brows furrowed together at your stomach growling loudly in protest at you skipping lunch as you slipped off the bed and pattered your feet over to his desk a few short steps away. 

“Touch it and you’re dead.” Soldier warned when you tried to lean down even slightly just to see where he bought the damn food. 

“Excuse me? I just wanted to know what kind of place would serve a vigilante around here. Has to be pretty cheap and low brow, if you get my meaning.” You snarked back at him, enjoying the sight of his brows furrowing together above the line of his visor at your jab.

“Says the woman who lets me fuck her.” He lightly jabbed back, making your jaw drop and a scandalized gasp leave your mouth as you stared.

“Wow. Rude.” You huff playfully, flat out snatching the bag of take out and plopping your butt on bed as you opened it up to see how you can further judge him for having shitty taste.

You could have sworn you heard a chuckle from your boss as he continued to clean the larger parts of his pulse rifle, not even concerned that you took his bag after ‘warning’ you with the threat of death for disobeying. Inside the bag wasn’t take out but an assortment of protein bars and other dry finger food. You blinked at the obvious disconnect you were smelling until you peek up at the silver-haired fox working at his table.

“There’s a ramen shop two blocks away. Just take a left outside and you can’t miss it. Weird space alien mascot in a UFO posted outside.” He remarked easily and you nodded your head as you closed up his bag of goodies before sliding back off the bed to put it back beside his desk where it was before.

Huh. So he is fine with walking around without his mask and visor after all? That’s kind of cool.

You went over to your luggage and laid it down. Grasping the zipper you unzipped your bag and pulled out your purse before zipping it back up and propping your bag up against the wall next to 76’s sport tote to prevent a tripping hazard. Why trip the guy if you weren’t around to tease him for it anyways? A smirk curved the corners of your lips at the image of your unit commander face planting before you went over to the door now that you had your purse.

“Anything you need while I’m out, Sir?” You asked, just in case he wanted some cheap water bottles or something easy like that to grab at the convenience store.

76 paused and set down the heavy metal piece he was greasing up before turning halfway in his chair. “Lubricant and condoms.”

You felt your face heat up a bit at the obvious sexual nature of the items but it wasn’t enough to throw you off like he thought it would. “Okay. Why condoms though?” You don’t use condoms when you fuck so it would be a waste of money unless he had a good reason for wanting them.

“So the cashier knows you’re getting fucked tonight.” 76 smoothly purred, the thought shooting straight to your cunt like lightening as you quickly nibbled on your bottom lip and glanced away to try to recompose yourself. Crafty bastard…

“You’re the worst, Sir.” You mumbled before unlocking the door and slipping out into the hall, closing it behind you. Whatever. He could send your burner phone a text if he actually wanted something other than getting off on making you flustered as all hell to his smooth pick-up line.

God! You balled your fists at your side as you resisted the childish urge to stomp your way down the hall from how fucking horny that pick-up line made you. Why didn’t you just throw off his game by slipping under the desk and sucking him off while you forced him to continue to clean his gun? It would have at least gotten you a few points rather than none when you basically ran away.

Your protesting stomach reminded you of why you weren’t sucking your smug commander’s dick and that brought you some relief as you headed out the front door past reception. You could easily order your unit commander back into his chair afterwards when you get back and torment him, assuming you get back early enough that he won’t be ear-deep in work. There would be no fun in that case since 76 takes his job seriously and with a ridiculous work ethic. 

You roll your head back to stare up at the dark night sky when you walked out and sighed, taking a left like 76 instructed as you let your head flop downward to glance down at the concrete sidewalk. There were plenty of people walking about as you lightly scuffed the bottom of your shoes against the granular surface, pretty much pouting because you knew he would be working the moment you get back, no matter how quick your trip was. He pretty much blue balled you and that sucked.

His teasings were rare enough as it was, much less making ridiculously smokin’ hot pick up lines just to force you to masturbait later while he let himself get sucked into his work. You gritted your teeth and vowed equal retribution be brought down upon him later, heading right to the alien ramen house place, ready to start planning your counter attack as you pulled out your auto-translate and took a seat in the shop.

The food was okay, by your standards, but you swore to never blindly take 76’s restaurant suggestions without question again from how ridiculously salty the soup was. Maybe you thought he was recommending you someplace decent, and that COULD be considered ‘decent’, but then you remembered that a vigilante couldn’t have had the best diet options while the world was actively hunting him down. You’ll just ask for more details next time, that should be enough.

You went to a convenience store and bought the condoms and lube he asked for; going with the cheapest option for the condoms and splurging for a nicer brand of lubricant the place had with full intention of making 76 pay you back or playfully ‘threaten’ to expense it to Winston. Also, going with the smallest sized pack of condoms you could buy would be hilarious to wave in front of the man’s face. 

With your bag of goodies in tow, you left the convenience store and headed back to the hotel, feeling more empowered than embarrassed like Soldier assumed you would be for buying the items in question. 

Your walk home was uneventful as you used your key to unlock the door and close it behind you with your foot. Soldier was at the desk still but free of clutter from rifle parts while the gun case by the wall was locked up when it was wide open before you left. He had an array of small holo monitors arranged around one central one that had an inside view of the Shimada inner sanctum that was currently unoccupied outside of guard detail. You locked the door behind you and toed off your shoes before wondering if you should even try to draw his attention while he was working.

Shaking your head, you walked over and set the bag on the desk but out of the way of his holo keyboard and other devices. A shower would be nice since it was kind of humid outside and walked back over to your suitcase unzip it like you did before. You didn’t expect much sex to happen on your mission, regardless of 76 staying in the same room as you since Winston assumed you both would be taking shifts utilizing the hotel room. 

Yep. Even Winston didn’t think sex was going to happen with how dedicated 76 was to the mission.

Feeling a bit naughty, at the moment, you grabbed the silk red nightgown you had purchased before the mission to pamper yourself and nothing else as you went into the bathroom. You stripped out of your clothing, feeling much better now that was free of the fabric that stuck to it and turned on the shower to a mildly warm temperature. The water felt good as you let yourself relax under the shower head, enjoying the massaging effects of the beads of water pamper your stiff shoulders since it was one of those special, removable shower heads. 

An idea came to you as you also noticed the shower had one of those anti-slip pads on the floor, albeit a rather cheap one. You stepped away from the shower head and strained your hair of excess water before quickly stepping out onto the shower rug dripping wet with the shower still running. Not wanting to waste water, you quickly, but carefully unlocked the bathroom door and steadily pushed it until it was roughly a quarter open before sneaking back into the warm sanctuary of the shower. You quickly cleaned your hair and body starting with shampoo, then to conditioner, and ending with a brisk run down with the body wash before enacting your raunchy idea.

It was one thing to ask or even push yourself into Soldier’s space for sexual gratification while he was working but what about beckoning his attention to you while you were merely pleasuring yourself?

You grinned mischievously as you slipped the handle of the showerhead out of it’s holder and braced your back against the wall. There was a small handle that you could use to change the way the water was pushed out through the shower head to get various massaging effects and toggled it to the most precise falling speed before spreading your legs. You positioned the shower head between your legs and let your thighs hold it as you used your other hand to spread your labia, exposing your clitoris to the massaging spray.

After tilting the shower head to get it to hold the position where the water sharply massaged your clit with battering bliss, you let out a loud moan. Your fingers didn’t have to keep your labia lips open now that the water had ample access to it and braced your free hand on your breast, squeezing and stroking your hardened nipple to send more sparks down to your cunt as your other hand kept the shower handle from shifting. The constant, firm assault on your clit had your vaginal walls squeezing tightly together as you arched your back against the wall. Only one man on your mind as you let out loud, needy whimpers as your siren call to him.

“S-Sir…!”

God, you really hoped there wasn’t a family sleeping on the other side of the wall next to your room.

Your thighs twitched and tried to squirm under the consistent pressure against your clit, barely keeping together enough to hold the shower head until it would shift away. You let out another needy whimper of your unit commander’s name, praying he could hear it as you shifted your feet on the anti-slip mat. Unlike the times where you could drift off into a haze of lust, the shifting shower head pretty much drew you out time and time again when your squirming made you lose hold of the head. 

“Master…! Sir- ! Mmhng…!”

You could have sworn he wasn’t going to fall for your tricks until you hear the door hinges squeak as it was pulled wide open. Your heart jumping into your throat in pleasant surprise when you saw Soldier’s silhouette enter the small bathroom through the glass of the opaque shower door. You quickly caught the shower handle before it could fall and hit the floor, your thighs quivering from the direct stimulation you were giving your clit for the past five or so minutes. In a fit of panic, you quickly switched the settings back to the default ‘shower’ setting and put it back on the holder up on the wall. You hadn’t ever masturbated to draw Soldier’s attention and you instinctively wanted to hide your shame as you adjusted the way the shower head was angled so the water wouldn’t fall accidentally towards any wall in particular.

“Face the wall and close your eyes!” Soldier ordered with a heated growl, quickly snapping you out of your head and complying as you clenched your eyes shut to face the shower wall. You could hear the rattling of Soldier’s belt and the ruffling of his clothing as he undressed in a hurry behind the shower’s glass doors, the man grumbling and growling something under his breath that you couldn’t make out. 

At first, you thought you pissed him off with your embarrassing lustful noises, your face flushed fully as he clicked off the parts of his mask and set it on the sink counter. Your heart was pounding in your throat in anxiety as you prayed he wouldn’t chew you out too much cause you didn’t say anything revealing to those listening in through the wall. 

The door slid open and you heard the heavy padded steps of your unit commander’s feet as he stepped into the shower behind you before sliding the door closed. You were quivering from fear of rejection even though he clearly was answering your lustful call for him. The shower was rather cramped as he managed to maneuver himself behind you, pressing his warm front against the line of your back. His arms moving to embrace your waist in the front and pull your ass back against his rather hard cock.

You felt yourself nibbled hard on your lower lip as he slowly rotated you both and carefully guided you forward so the warm water was falling on you once more. 

“Still cold?” Soldier asked quietly, assuming that your quivering was due to that rather than fear in an almost concerning way.

It felt… nice.

You nodded your head, letting the issue of his anger go if he wasn’t out to chew your head off right off the bat. No need to be anxious if he was going to make sure you were all set before cashing the check your dirty mouth wrote for him. One of his hands slipped away from your waist and cupped the front of your wet cunt, drawing a muffled whimper from your throat as he coyly rubbed his calloused middle finger pad against your aching clit. 

“I believe you wanted me present for something, Rabbit?” He asked with a grumble of his gravely voice, unobscured by his mask’s filter as he grinded his cock between the cleft of your asscheeks.

You felt your breath grow shaky as you chuckled at that. ‘Rabbit’ was your codename and, dear lord, did you love the unintended sexual implications that came with it when Soldier used it like that this morning. At least he was cool with not calling you ‘bunny’ or something equally confusing; Last thing you needed was for Hana to be on your mind when Soldier wanted to pound you into his mattress.

Luckily, neither of you associated ‘rabbit’ with the korean soldier after a lengthy talk to make sure that neither of you were awkwardly lusting over her before feeling comfortable enough to use the codename in the bedroom too.

“W-what gave you tha- Mmmh! I-Impression, Si-Sir?” You managed to coyly reply as he continue to rock the length of his cock up against your ass when it caught against your anus for a moment.

Soldier chuckled in your ear at that, the finger evilly toying with your clit dipping right into your wet cunt, drawing a giddy gasp from your lips. “Unfortunately, Rabbit, we’ll have to make this quick.” He rasped teasingly to you, making you frown for a moment that you were only going to get a quickie out of him for this. Soldier brought his other hand up from your waist, trailing his fingertips up the front of your body to grasp your breast and fondle it while he pushed in a second finger into your cunt.

A needy whimper left your lips as he felt around your walls with each careful push of his fingers into you. Your vagina was soaked from how horny you were from the shower head massage and even moreso now that he was feeling around for your g-spot. Once he found it, he brushed his fingers against it once and awhile to draw strangled noises from your lips for him but knew better than to go to town on the stimulation. Squirting, while very pleasurable to you, was not going to keep you lubricated enough for intercourse when the fluid washed your natural lubrication away. Finger fucking was not on tonight’s menu, it seemed as he scissored your vagina with his fingers before feeling confident enough to slip a third into you.

“Sir- ! Ooooo! NN-NGH! I Ne-Need you- !” You spouted off, not wanting to distract him from his job for too long nor fruitlessly ride his fingers.

The finger slipped out of you after Soldier felt like your body was ready for him before releasing your breast with his hand and using it to guide you into leaning over by placing it on the back of your head. You felt the loss of his hot hand between your legs more so than the ones on your breast, drawing a needy whimper from your lips before he guided the head of his cock to your cunt. 

“You good?” He asked with a husky voice that told you amples of how much he wanted this and you nodded your head, joy spreading happily through your chest.

“I’m good.”

His hands restrained your arms and pulled you back onto his cock; Your eyelids fluttering, and your mouth parting into an ‘O’ as you pushed a shaky moan through it. Soldier eased you back slowly, groaning long and loud as your walls squeezed and adjusted to his girth, the sounds and sensations making your walls throb around him involuntarily. You had wet dreams to scenarios like this where the guy just uses the woman’s arms to give him leverage to pound into her from behind, the curve of her ass trapped against his pelvis to make it look more plump than it usually was. Now you were living that masturbation fantasy with your hot-as-fuck commander.

He grunted and gasped hotly behind your ear without shame as he sheathed himself fully inside of your slick, tight walls. It was erotic as fuck to hear a man enjoy sex, and was a super ego-booster considering 76 could probably have anyone he wanted but you were the only one who got to enjoy this more carnal side of him. 76 slowly pulled himself out half way before rocking himself back into the hilt, drawing whines from your throat as you desperately needed more.

“You enjoy my cock that much, Rabbit, that you couldn’t wait until morning to get fucked? Just had to bug me now?” Soldier growled possessively, making sure his tone reflected that rather than annoyance at your meddling in his affairs. You felt your face heat up in delicious shame, especially when your cunt squeezed him firmly in agreement.

“Oh, fuck- !” 

“That’s not an answer.” He chided as he pulled out in an agonizingly slow manner before thrusting firmly into you, grazing your g-spot to draw a strangled gasp from your throat. The throb from the bundle of nerves causing you to feel it deep in your womb.

“Please- !” You pleaded to him as you tried to lead over more and get him to thrust again. “I- I need -!!”

Soldier snapped his pelvis against your ass to draw your focus. “Rabbit.”

You felt the pinpricks of tears forming in the corners of your eyes from how humiliated you felt but knew it was okay to indulge in it since he won’t hold it against you. “Yes- ! Okay, yes-! You drove me crazy with-... with that stupid smooth pick up line about the condoms and the cashier knowing I was going to get fucked out of my mind! I admit it!”

That seemed to draw a deep rumble from 76 as he pulled out and slowly started to sheath his big dick in and out of you. “Maybe I should poke some holes in them and fuck you properly when I’m not working, Rabbit.” He growled, his fingernails digging into the flesh of your biceps as he pulled them taut every time he rocked himself back into your hot cunt. “Putting a baby or two in you ought to help curb that distracting need of yours.”

“F-Fuuuuck- ! Hah-hnNNnn…! NNghooO!” You were a wreathing, squirming mess to his pillow talk. He planned on intentionally sabotaging condoms just to get you wet for his dick? Oh Lord, you were absolutely fucked when it came to this smug asshole and his gruffy voice. Thank goodness it was just pillow talk and that you wouldn’t have to worry about a thing with your pills keeping your kink from becoming a legit reality.

“Now that I think about it, it might just make you even hornier.” He growled as he started to more actively pound into your cunt, each brush against your g-spot making you whimper deliriously for your silver-haired fox while he pulled your arms back tautly with each thrust. “Troublesome…! Nngh..!”

Terrible. This man was absolutely terrible in the worst ways as you shamefully felt yourself get shoved closer and closer to your orgasm. You loved being such a temptation to the older man so you could trick him into fulfilling your needs and deliver him his own on top of it. The feeling of your ass bouncing against his pelvis and the thought of his gaze snared to the erotic sight just make your walls shudder. How you wished he had a waterproof-camera and could record what he was seeing to taunt you with later…!

“D-Do- ! NnnGHH! Does my tight…- tight ass look good on your cock, S-Sir?!! O-OhhhhHHH!” You whimpered as the wet slapping sound of your bodies was amplified in the confined space of the shower. The warm water doing nothing to tamper the squishing sound of him pounding into your velvety-slick cunt here.

Soldier’s voice was raw and strangled, the erotic grunts and moans as he continued to fuck into your tight hole while hearing your naughty inquiries clearly driving him hard to his orgasm as well. Neither of you were going to last long and that was a hot thought that went straight to your tightly coiled womb. 

“F-Fuck…! St-Stop talking- ! Hahnn -! Like that…!” Soldier snarled, his words almost sounding like pleas rather than demands as his thrusts became erratic and harsher. You could feel his fingers holding onto your biceps firmly to keep you slamming back against him to meet his cock with every desperate thrust. A smug, toothy grin worked its way onto your face as you kept panting and hitching your breath with every tight thrust into your cunt.

“You going to come inside m-me? Oooh! I-Is my unit commander going to make big with his babies?!!” 

Soldier’s grunting grew more feral and louder as you sweetly baited his orgasm with the most innocent-sounding plea. God, you needed more! You wanted this guy to blow his hot load in you before you would cum but you REALLY didn’t have much more time to string together more elegant-sounding sentences with how close you were to your own blindingly, hot orgasm.

“Rabbit…!” He managed to snarl out in frustration between his teeth, making you squeeze your cunt hard around his cock to draw out another delirious whine from your lips.

“Please- ! Please cum…! Oo-ooHH! N-NHGH!”

“Fuck! FUUUCCK! OH SHIT- !!” Soldier shouted out as he shot his cum into you, grunting harshly in exertion with each completed thrust. The obscene swears and heat flowing into you made you shriek as you came hard immediately right after. Your pussy gushing forcefully and spraying with every thrust into your spasming cunt as you lost yourself to the white hot bliss.

“Please- ! Oh god-!! NNGHhh!” You heard yourself babble off to keep him going, Soldier easily forcing himself to rut in desperation to drain his sack of everything it had.

You were both panting and shaking when he finally ceased his thrusts, keeping himself fully sheathed inside of you as you both slowly came down from your post-orgasm high. The water was growing colder steadily as he pulled out of your cunt, a miserable whine leaving your lips at the gap he left you with before he brought one hand from your arm up to hold the back of your soaked head.

“You… you good?” He asked with a shaky but satisfied breath, making a smile slowly curve your lips upwards.

“Y-Yeah…” You replied, equally content. “Want me to get… I can leave first…”

“Keep your eyes closed and I’ll help.” 

You nodded your head and let him lean you back up to your full height, his hand gently massaging your sore bicep with one hand while the other controlled your head with the lightest of touches. Soldier still didn’t trust you but you were fine with the arrangement, letting him guide you forward and away from the shower head, using the hand on your head to strain out the cool water from your hair.

“Let me know if I pull too hard.” He mumbled quietly, and you felt yourself relax to his care.

“Sure.”

Soldier continued to strain the water out of your hair before he felt satisfied and you hear the glass door slide open next to you. “Move forward one step then lift your right leg.” He instructed, and you kept your eyes shut as he guided you forward with his hands until both of your feet were on the shower mat. The door then slid shut behind you, Soldier grumbling about the water being cold on the other side of the opaque glass that had you smiling in amusement. 

You let your eyes open then and collected two fluffy towels from the rack, leaving the two other ones for 76 before quickly using the toilet while he was occupied in the shower. Wiping up afterwards and gathering up your nightgown afterwards was easy as the toilet flushed itself while you took your leave of the bathroom. You were giddy as all hell as you set your nightgown down on the bed and wrapped one of the towels around your body for warmth while fetching your comb from your luggage. 

After quickly brushing it out, you slipped into your nightgown before wrapping your hair up in the other fluffy towel and decided to slip on a pair of panties since Soldier probably wouldn’t fuck you again today. You got lucky enough managing to pull him away from work once and there was no way he would let such a slip up happen again. 

That much was obvious when a visor-wearing Soldier came out of the bathroom in a fresh T-shirt and shorts, his dirty clothes bundled under his arm while he use his free hand to ruffle his wet hair with a towel. He paused in his steps to glance at you in your nightgown for a moment before giving you a small, approving grunt before heading back to his workstation and pretty much dedicating himself fully to his assignment. It was honestly a lot more than you expected by it made you happy, nonetheless!

Hopefully the rest of your stay would be as pleasant as it was right now. You could certainly enjoy it while also help save the world beside your unit commander.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, leave a review if you like the series or have a plot bunny you wanna share regarding Soldier and 'Rabbit'!
> 
> follow me and ask questions about the series on tumblr! https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/


End file.
